Let love in
by HeyJudee
Summary: Un pasado con sabor amargo, un presente dudoso y un futuro incierto es lo que acompaña la vida de Rachel Berry. Mi primer One-Shot, no soy buena con los resúmenes, solo entren y lean.


"**Mi pasado, mi presente… y un futuro incierto"**

_¿Cómo se supone que tengo que empezar? ¿Explicando brevemente como es mi vida y que hago? No lo creo… no tengo ganas de eso en estos momentos, solo tengo ganas de por arte de magia desaparecer por unos días, los problemas te siguen lo sé, pero solo unos días me vendrían bien para acomodar mis ideas. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha sufrido por amor? ¿Quién no? pregunta tonta la mía, creo que no seriamos humanos si no amaramos, pero ustedes saben a lo que me refiero… amar, ese sentimiento que quema cuando la persona no está. Yo estoy pasando por la última fase, creo, esa fase donde es momento de desintoxicarme de todo, ya pase por la primera… cuando la conocí. No fue destino, no fue casualidad, fue pura causalidad de mi parte… yo la busque, yo presione para conocernos, yo provoque una primera cita y hasta que quiera darme su número de celular. Primer fase completa, pensé en esos momentos, conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, chistes para hacerla reír aun que sea a través de un móvil, encuentros amistosos, charlas interesantes en algún parque de la ciudad.  
Segunda fase noviazgo, soy algo ansiosa lo sé, frente a algo nuevo mucho peor, no podía estar junto a ella sin pedirle que sea mía, me junte de valor e intente pedírselo pero ¿saben qué? Me gano de mano, si si, como leen… pero no en todo, meses de estar en las nubes con ella, decidí elevarnos un poco más y le compre un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Todo iba muy rápido para los ojos ajenos a nosotras, y tengo que confesar que para nosotras a veces también, pero luego salíamos con otra conversación y aquellas dudas quedaban en el olvido. Durante esos meses todo era sensacional, no me pregunten como hice, pero conocí a mis suegros, hasta me permitían quedarme en las noches junto a su hija, y por supuesto dejaban que visitara mi casa, aun que bajo mi techo era simplemente una amiga.  
La relación con su padre no era más de un simple Hola y Chau ya que pocas veces se encontraba con ellas, trabaja mucho, con su madre todo lo contrario, fiel ama de casa, pocas veces la dejaba sola. Mi relación con ella era algo extraño, comenzó a los tirones como con cualquier suegra, creo que no debe ser fácil afrontar que a tu hija le gustan las mujeres, mucho menos si vas todos los domingos a misa y tenes una fuerte creencia hacia Dios. Pero con mucha paciencia y dándole su espacio logre que se interesara un poco en mi vida y quisiera conocerme. Aun recuerdo cuando estaba esperando el transporte y llego un mensaje a mi móvil, temblé y lo guarde en mi bolsillo… ¿Qué diablos hacia escribiéndome esa mujer? Nada bueno podía contener el mensaje, volví a sacarlo para verificar que en verdad era ella y no un mal reflejo de mi vista, si… era exactamente ella, deje la cobardía de lado y me dispuse a leer, no faltaba nada para encontrarme con su hija en aquel transporte. "Me gustaría que vengas a comer a casa esta noche, no quiero que me tengas como un ogro, nos debemos una charla" no recuerdo palabra por palabra, pero resumiendo todo algo así contenía. Se imaginaran mi cara, miraba hacia todos lados ¿En verdad estaba pidiendo que vaya a su casa? ¿De qué querría hablar?, di en la tecla de responder y le puse "Esta bien, esta noche iré y vamos hablar" tampoco recuerdo con exactitud que puse con los nervios del momento se imaginaran, pero rápidamente recibí respuesta "No le cuentes a Quinn, no sabe nada de esto… cuando llegues buscamos el momento para hablar a solas. Pórtense bien. Besos" supongo que no se comió la historia que le invento su hija y supo que se iba a encontrar conmigo. A penas me subí pude verla y con una sonrisa en mi boca la salude con un beso en su mejilla, se asombro pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues es bastante común verme sonreír por cualquier cosa, soy algo entusiasta. No pude con mi lengua, y créanme que intente morderla pero lo escupí así sin más._

- Tu madre me mando un mensaje pidiéndome que esta noche vaya a comer a tu casa, que acepte tu invitación –

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – me pregunto bastante sorprendida y con un gesto de "voy a matar a mi madre"

- Lo que escuchas… pero por favor no le digas nada! Prometí guardar su secreto. Supongo que le has contado que me canse de decirte que no, ¿Cierto? –

- Algo así, discutimos como siempre por tu tema, la verdad es que estoy cansada que por alguna cosa no pueda estar con ambas, eres mi novia y ella mi madre, tiene que aceptarlo –

- Me parece bien… voy avisarle a mi madre, así no se preocupa –

- ¿pero te quedaras a dormir cierto? –

- Claro que no, demasiado que acepto a que coma en su mesa, ¿Quiere que me mate o algo asi? – ambas reímos y yo hice mi llamada.

_Esa noche pise su casa, comí en su mesa, tuvimos la esperada conversación con mucho sentimientos cargados, y si… me quede a dormir con ella y sus amigas, pero no porque yo misma me impuse, sino porque su madre me lo pidió, es un caso extraño pero quise creer que estaba depositando un poco de confianza en mí, y así fue. Con el correr de los días iba a visitarlas seguido, con su humor característico y confieso que el mío también nos tirábamos indirectas, pero siempre siguiendo el humor, ella marcaba su territorio y yo lo aceptaba, pero también le hacía saber que debía respetarme, supongo que eso hizo que nos lleváramos bien, respetando nuestros espacios. ¿Si les cuento que hasta logre que me cocinara me creerán? Pues si, algunas noches cuando me quedaba hacerles compañía, al levantarme ya podía oler un rico aroma a comida casera, un gran problema para ella, porque se alimenta con puras verduras o semillas, cosa que conmigo no va, pero ponía su esfuerzo y preparaba algo para mi, hablo en singular porque Quinn protestaba diciendo que debía de ir yo para que cocinara, pequeñas intimidades que salían a la luz, hasta su padre se asombraba por la fuerte, quizás esa no es la palabra, pero por la gran relación que estaba creciendo entre nosotras. Un día practicando a solas le comente que era fanática de las tartas de ricota, creo que si en verdad no le caía bien no me hubiera hecho una solo para mi, fui feliz… le comentaba a Quinn mientras la probaba en casa "¿Y si esta envenenada?" obviamente en chiste, pero por momentos la miraba con desconfianza para luego reír sola en mi enorme cocina y volver a meterme otro bocado.  
Nuestra relación iba así de bien o más, pero como les comentaba ya no estoy más en la segunda fase, sino en la tercera, donde quieras o no sufrís. Ya pase por el engaño, la desilusión, la amargura, el llanto, los cambios de humor cada cinco minutos, el mirar mi móvil para ver cuando fue su última actividad en su mensajería instantánea, o que puso en twitter, es súper enfermante, lo sé, pero uno cuando esta y vive en ese mundo no se da cuenta. Creo que hoy pude dejar todo eso de lado, creo que pude hacerlo cuando decidí perdonarla… si, las relaciones siempre se terminan por algo, y esta no fue la excepción aun que no paso por terceros… quizás por eso cuesta separarme aun. Quizás la monotonía en la relación nos mato a ambas, y yo comencé a sentir que más que su novia era su amiga y hasta su madre, creo que reiteradas veces yo actuaba como la mayor en la relación, creyendo que salía con una niña de apenas quince años, que no le importa nada o que vive sin pensar en las consecuencias de algunos actos.  
No quise cortar todo tan abruptamente, le pedí un tiempo para extrañarla y ver si realmente mi vida no iba a poder seguir con ella, y la verdad es que no se si era eso o que ya me había acostumbrado a una rutina… mensajes durante todo el día, llamadas, visitas, noches de películas, salidas con amigos en común, juegos y charlas en la cama, confesiones entre abrazos… quizás ya me había amoldado a todo eso, y extrañaba las acciones o actividades más que a la persona.  
Una noche cansada de todo eso decidí volver a salir con mis amigos, ya saben, bailar beber un poco y reír a carcajadas por pasar un buen momento, pero la noche me deparaba algo mas, quizás por casualidad la puso en aquel mismo lugar, habiendo tantos sitios para salir en aquella ciudad, no… ella estaba ahí con sus amigas de la universidad. Yo no la vi en el momento, me lo advirtió mi mejor amiga cuando se la cruzo cerca de los baños, yo me mantuve todo el tiempo en el patio de aquel boliche, a decir verdad no estaba preparada para verla. Tome un cigarrillo y lo prendí dándole una profunda pitada, esa sensación de placer mesclada con gusto a muerte lleno mis pulmones, pues el cigarrillo hace mal y esa era otra de nuestras peleas diarias, intentar que dejara ese vicio, y me sentí segura, envalentonada y hasta confieso que preparada para decirle "te extraño quiero que volvamos a intentarlo", no sé cuánto tiempo me quede allí, pero las horas pasaron y en nuestros vasos ya se podía ver el fondo, era verano, no hacía falta abrigo alguno, por eso mismo intentábamos no entrar, tanta gente amontonada emanando calor corporal no es de mi agrado, pero quería un poco mas de cerveza, quizás por eso también me sentía tan valiente, esa bebida saca lo peor o mejor de mí, aun no lo sé, pero siempre termino haciendo cosas que a diario me reprimo. Le avise a mis amigos y solo mi mejor amiga me acompaño, pues quería volver al baño, parecía una canilla, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Eso que ella no bebe alcohol, pero bueno no le di mucha importancia, inconscientemente pase por su lado, y sus amigas me quedaron viendo, lo sé porque luego comprobé que conocía esas caras, pero ya estaba apoyaba en la barra esperando que me atendieran, algo tarde caí, lo sé… a veces suelo ser así, pero con saber que ella estaba ahí me bastaba. Mientras veía como llenaban mi vaso siento una mano en mi cintura y como un cuerpo se pegaba a mi espalda, la mano era de un hombre, imposible confundirse, en mis adentros solo pensé que era mi mejor amigo que sin querer habíamos coincidido en aquel lugar, a esa altura del partido ya nada me parecía extraño… pero no, al dejar abrazarme me susurro algo sorprendido "No puedo creer que te dejes abrazar por cualquiera, te voy a tener vigilada de ahora en mas" en mis adentros dije esa voz no es de Puck, me di vuelta y ahí estaba el, Finn… no era mi ex, solo mi amigo, créanlo! Pero en reiteradas veces, más bien cada vez que lograba cruzarme en las noches siempre me pedía que me casara con él, en chiste obvio, ¿Quién podría creer algo así de noche y en un boliche? Muy poco serio… pero él no bromeaba con esas cosas, pero no voy adentrarme en eso, no ahora. Reí al verlo y le di un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un pequeño beso en la boca, así nos saludábamos menos cuando estuve de novia con Quinn, nuestra confianza es tan grande y ciega que esas cosas eran algo común entre nosotros. Rápidamente me presento a su amigo comentándome que había salido con su hermana, quien también me presento. Hablamos pocas palabras, porque como les conté no me agradaba para nada estar ahí dentro y tenía otra cosa en mente, buscarla a ella… pero nuevamente ¿era casualidad o causalidad?, no sé porque pero por cosas de momento mire hacia la pista y pude ver una melena rubia característica, algo alborotada muy pegada a otro cuerpo, no escuchaba lo que Finn me contaba, le di mi vaso y decidi acercarme, como dije ese tipo de tragos hace que mi cuerpo tome valentía, de lo contrario estaría a lo lejos mirando a ver si es o no ella. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, si… era ella y besándose con un chico! Un chico ¿pueden creerlo? Ya había salido del closet y ella misma me decía que antes de estar con un hombre prefería morir, pero al parecer no era tan asi, ahí estaba ella, creo que todavía puedo ver como tenia sus brazos enganchados en el cuello de aquel maldito, y los besos no eran para nada suaves, era como si buscara con su lengua mas alla de su garganta, algo realmente asqueroso. Los separe y los mire a ambos, no recuerdo la cara de el, pues me parecía un tremendo imbesil y estaba cegada de furia, solo la vi a ella y como su mirada estaba perdida, completamente borracha sin entender quien los había separado, ni siquiera sabia que era yo, le costó hasta que escucho mi voz supongo diciéndole "Dale… seguí, métele la lengua un poco más a ver" y tome sus cabeza empujando para que volvieran a besarse, mucho mas no pude hacer porque sentí como un brazo bien fuerte me tomo de la cintura y elevo mi cuerpo sacándome de allí, de ese momento que era mi muerte. Estaba en shock, temblaba de la furia que aun tenia, el intentaba tranquilizarme preguntándome que había pasado, pero mi mirada volvió a desviarse y allí estaba pasando ella, junto a mi pero sin darse cuenta si quiera que yo estaba a su lado, con mas enojo todavía tire una patada al aire intentando impactar sobre su espalda, pero por alguna acción divina o que su Dios estaba con ella, mi pierna no llego ni a rozarla. Recibi millones de preguntas junto con reproches sobre mi comportamiento como lluvia, pero solo logro salir de mi boca un "Me gustan las mujeres Finn… y ella era mi novia, acabo de ver como me engaño" el solo me abrazo y llore un poco aferrada a el, hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan protegida en un par de brazos, pero no podía arruinar su noche mucho menos armar aun mas encandalo, no soy asi, y estaba montando una maldita novela en plena noche. Le deje un beso prometiéndole que íbamos hablar al respecto y me marche al patio en busca de mis amigos. No se donde estaba metida, pero no volví a verla, mi amiga solo tomo de mi mano brindándome apoyo y pidiéndome disculpas con su mirada cuando pensó que me haría bien salir a despejarme, error, por dentro yo sabía que no debía, pero accedí… quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Esa noche marco un antes y un después de mi vida. En las cosas del amor nunca la tuve fácil, sufri mucho pero pensé que estando con ella eso ya no volvería a pasar, me equivoque, pero como toda idiota enamorada accedí hablar con ella, a escucharla mas que nada, fui a su casa, como si fuera una suicida sabiendo que estaría su madre y sabría los motivos por los cuales su hija llego en ese estado a su casa. Subí hasta su habitación y escuche como en conjunto con su llanto me pedia perdón… yo solo la miraba, no estaba ahí con ella, no podía creerlo, me estaba haciendo aun peor todo aquello, ¿Por qué había aceptado a ir? No lo se… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Como siempre la puse a ella primero antes que a mí misma, y me quede cuidándola de su gran resaca por culpa del alcohol, me pidió que me quedara a pasar la noche ¿Qué piensan que le dije? Que si… no es noticia. Dormí abrazada a ella y hasta nos besamos con labios algo salados debido a las lagrimas de ambas, pensé que algo se había recuperado, pero no… cuando algo se rompe ya no vuelve a su estado natural, y a partir de ese día hasta el presente pude comprobarlo.  
Ese mismo dia le mentí al decirle que la perdonaba, tenía el corazón demasiado dañado y solo necesitaba un abrazo, pero luego le confesé que no podía mas seguir cerca de ella, que me lastimaba el hecho de estar con ella y pensar que había besado otros labios y que yo lo había visto. Siempre habíamos hablado hipotéticamente sobre que haríamos si por esas cosas alguna de las dos era infiel, cuento eso porque en ese momento no estaba en nuestros planes ¿En que persona eso seria un plan? En ninguna pareja, se supone que si amas no engañas, pero siempre le respondía que sí, que la perdonaría… supongo que debía de pasarlo, de verla con otra persona para comprobar que no estaba preparada ni siquiera para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Les confieso que me cuesta mucho ese simple gesto de mirar a la gente a los ojos, pero no porque ocultara algo o lo que suelen decir las personas que saben leer los gestos, simplemente me cuesta mucho porque con una sola mirada mía me desnudas por completo, porque cuando miro a las personas a los ojos es porque confió plenamente en ellas, algo extraño lo se, pero asi soy yo, y la confianza había desaparecido por ende la mirada también.  
Pidió por favor y hasta cambio cosas de ella que a mi me hacían mal para intentar acercarse a mi, pero yo aun no podía perdonarla, no podía aun que piensen que soy una egoísta por hacerlo. Pero ese día llego, una mañana me levante de muy buen humor, nada en particular, simplemente me desperté como si esa carga extra no estuviera mas en mi espalda, no había hecho nada pero asi me sentía, ese mal estar había desaparecido, costo pero lo había logrado, la había perdonado… esas cosas llegan solas, eso solía decirle y ella no me entendía, pero asi paso, un dia mi perdón llego y se lo hice saber, por supuesto ella instintivamente supongo que vio un brillo de oportunidad pero le hice saber que no iba a ser asi, que la perdonaba porque estaba preparada para dejarla ir, y asi paso. Durante varios meses no supe nada de ella, no miraba mi móvil esperando sus mensajes, o su twitter para ver lo que comentaba, lentamente y a mi paso me estaba dando mi tiempo y espacio.  
Hoy mis días pasan algo complicados, aun mi mente es un problema. Después de varios meses volví a verla, tomamos algo, conversamos y crei que había sido algo bueno… como dije crei, una cosa llevo a la otra, los mensajes volvieron las charlas y risas pero todo eso siempre dura poco, comenzamos a confundir y de nada sirvió, yo sentí que ella seguía haciendo esa vida que tanto me molestaba y mi poca paciencia nunca ayudo. No se porque sentí celos y posesión sobre ella, cuando no debía ser así, pero me paso, así lo sentí y ahí fue cuando me equivoque. Las discusiones aparecieron, los malos entendidos que siempre llevan a peleas y a pasar malos momentos.  
Volví a encerrarme en mi casa, solo salgo para ir a la universidad cumplir con mis obligaciones y volver a encerrarme, no quiero estar con más gente que no sea mi familia, y quizás sea algo egoísta, pero necesito de estos días de soledad para ordenar mi cabeza, pues no quiero poner mi frustración en mis amigos. En casa solo recibo los reproches de mi madre "Rachel deja de dormir. Rachel ayuda en casa. Rachel esto Rachel lo otro" yo solo agacho mi cabeza y cumplo con todo lo que pide, no quiero discutir con ella, ambas tenemos un carácter muy fuerte y solo seria agregar problemas a mi vida.  
No logro controlar lo que pasa, siento que todo se me esta yendo de las manos, quiero parar y borrarla de una vez pero Quinn y su insistencia en mi no deja que pueda hacerlo del todo. Por las cosas que tuve que pasar quizás la palabra te amo no esta mas, y cuando me pide que se lo diga me quedo en blanco no puedo corresponderle de esa manera, no la odio pero tampoco la amo, la quiero… y pasar por tantas cosas hoy hicieron que mi amor por ella se apagara pero sin desaparecer del todo.  
Como les dije mi cabeza es un completo desastre, ella está por un lado y en el otro sigue Finn. Nunca desapareció, siempre estuvo ahí, entendiéndome cuando le conte mi condición y apoyándome en todo pero sin perder las esperanzas, cosa que me dejo muy en claro al decirle que era bisexual, pero que estar con un hombre seria una excepción muy grande. Desde que volvi hablar con Quinn no lo vi mas, ¿Se dan cuenta lo que provoca? Yo solia salir a comer con el, compartíamos tardes juntos y hasta me iba a buscar a la universidad para que no anduviera sola por la calle en la noche, tenia todo y lo cambie por nada.  
En mi casa la situación es difícil, mis padres son homofóbicos, no quieren saber nada con ese tema, y aunque yo intente dar mi punto de vista, que ya sabran cual es, ellos se oponen rotundamente. Se que quizás mi madre me acepte, pero a mi padre le dolería creo que hasta me retiraría el habla. Y Finn era una buena opción, es un poco mayor que yo, pero se mantiene solo, tiene una hermosa familia compuesta por su madre y hermana como ya les dije, su padre falleció cuando el era chico. Es bastante conocido en la noche, pero cuando esta conmigo noto que en verdad quiere algo serio, lo noto en la forma en que me mira, cuando me abraza o me da un beso en la mejilla. Jamas fue mas alla, el sabe mi estado sentimental, y me dijo que me esperaría toda su vida si asi fuera necesario. Se que eso nunca va a ser asi, por momentos hasta me da pánico el solo pensar que puedo perderlo. Nos conocemos hace muchos años, y nuestra relación pasa por diferentes estados, de hermandad, por amigos y hasta por pareja. Su madre me quiere mucho, al igual que su hermana, pero mas su madre que me comenta que lo nota cambiado, feliz y hasta más serio respecto a lo que quiere. Se ve que esos chistes sobre matrimonio no eran broma, aun recuerdo cuando me presento a su madre "Mamá, ella es Rachel… la futura madre de mis hijos y esposa", mi rostro se desencajo, todos reímos hasta que su madre dijo "Me encanta para vos, pero más me gusta siendo mi nuera, con vos no voy a ser una bruja" creo que no hacía falta más, me hizo entender que daba con la talla de su hijo.  
Por otro lado mamá sabe que el existe en mi vida, a veces cuando vamos en el auto me pregunta por el y su rodilla, hace poco lo operaron y eso provoco que tuviera que avisarle que iba a verlo a su casa y el porqué. No puedo decir si le cae bien o mal, pues aun no lo conoce, pero el tan solo pensar en pareja me da escalofríos.  
Creo que aun no estoy preparada, pero soy tan impulsiva que el pensar que parte de mi vida se solucionaría me lleva a veces a escribir un arrebatado "Si" como respuesta frente a su pregunta "¿Me das una oportunidad?" pero inmediatamente lo borro, es claro que aun no estoy preparada y que debo pensarlo mejor. Se que para ser completamente feliz debo enfrentar a mis padres y aclarar mi condición, pero eso no está en mis planes aun, y no lo estará mientras mi padre este con vida, pienso que no puedo hacerle esto, no a el… pero me estoy privando de vivir mi propia vida, y lo se… pero aun vivo bajo su techo y me amoldo a sus reglas.  
Quizás mi felicidad si este junto a Finn, no lo amo pero lo quiero mucho, en verdad que sí, pero la vida no está escrita mucho menos los caminos por tomar, quizás Quinn vuelva y mas adelante si decida darle una oportunidad, o simplemente conozca a alguien más que logre volarme la cabeza, pero por el momento estoy cerrada al amor, aunque gran parte de mi pida a gritos estar con alguien y sentirme amada.  
Casualidad o Causalidad ¿Cómo voy a manejarme de ahora en más?, la causalidad no me funciono, claro está… quizás es tiempo de dejar que las casualidades lleguen, que conozca gente sin forzar las cosas… quizás, y solo quizás es tiempo de dejarme ser y que las cosas lleguen a mi solas.  
_

**... Let love in.**

**HeyJude**


End file.
